Livie79 Prompts
by The Unholy Trinity of Horror
Summary: Flash fics for Halloween. Pic prompts can be found on our blog at theunholytrinityofhorror dot blogspot dot com.
1. Chapter 1

Ice cold water laps around Alice's naked form. Her teeth chatter. Mumbled words spill from blue lips as her huddled body rocks to and fro. She inhales deeply. Her pitch black eyes―slit like a serpent―focus on the blood covered wall in front of her. "One, two, three," she counts, slow and measured.

She blinks, praying that when she opens her eyes the blood will have disappeared. It doesn't.

"One, two, three." She tries again, but the blood remains.

"He's mine." A low, feminine voice floats around Alice like a fog and seeps into her bones like poison.

"You can't have him."

"I've always had him. He's always belonged to me. Look," the voice hisses, closer now. Her words crawl over Alice's skin and distort her mind.

Images flash like a movie reel, familiar yet not. Strong arms, adoring eyes, and a tender smile bathe her in warmth. "I love you so much," he whispers. His fingers trace her jaw and his lips press ever so gently to hers.

Alice's eyes slide shut and she leans forward, wanting more contact―wanting to feel his firm chest against her―but she is met with nothing. Her lips part in a silent scream of protest as his presence fades, drifting away with the wind until she's shrouded in darkness.

"Mine, mine, mine, mine," the voice chants from the void. "You see it. You know it."

"No." Alice's voice is nothing but a choked whisper. Her body trembles.

More images. Sweat-slicked skin glistens in the soft glow of candlelight. Calloused hands pull at her body, bending her to their will. Her back arches as his mouth descends. Lips, tongue, and teeth brand her flesh, each suck and teasing nip driving her closer to the edge.

"He's going to beg now," the voice taunts.

"Baby, please. Come for me." His plea is a tortured groan as he fights against the tightening in his abdomen.

"Stop it," Alice screams, her hands fisting her hair.

"I'll never stop. You can't have what isn't yours. You can't have him." The voice has grown angry. Each word is hard and biting. Demanding and forceful. Sure and confident.

A part of Alice's mind begins to fracture, creating a fault line of doubt and defeat. Her teeth grit and her fingers twitch as her expression shifts to deranged determination. "I will have him."

"Never."

"Then no one will."

"No," the voice wails. But it doesn't matter. It's too late.

Alice's head snaps up. Her eyes are wide and unfocused. Unseeing. Lost. She rises slowly from the water. Her knees wobble and her hands shake. Emptiness weighs heavily inside her. It's a hollow feeling that can only be filled by him.

She clutches the shower curtain and rips it back. Her foot plants solidly on the cold tile. Water drips from her hair and slides over her skin as gravity pulls it to the floor. Each step is marked by foot stamps of water. Suddenly, her leg is jerked back. Her arms are unable to brace for impact as her face slams against the floor.

Blood sprays from her shattered nose. It pours from her lip when she pries a broken tooth from the swollen flesh. The room shimmers and shakes as the voice becomes stronger. Light and dark dance before her eyes. She fights to stay conscious. She fights for control.

"I won't let you win."

"You don't have a choice." The flat icy chill of Alice's words stun the voice into silence. She moves to the bedroom. Naked and bloody, she reaches into the nightstand and pulls out the gun they keep beside their bed.

The smell of garlic fills her senses as she moves toward the kitchen. The soft hum of classical music swells and crests in the room beyond. She silently approaches the doorway. Her body quivers. The weight of the gun and the feel of cold metal resting against her palm empower her.

He feels her presence the moment she enters the room. "Hey, baby. Are you ready to eat?" His voice falters and the room tilts when he turns around. His eyes widen as they rove over her body, bloody and naked.

"Baby?" He exhales, his chest tight.

"Am I? Am I your baby?" Alice steps into the room. Her black eyes and bloody face twist her beautiful features into something sinister.

"Of course you are. You always have been. I love you." He steps to the side. She notices the whitening of his knuckles as he grips the counter behind him. Her resulting smile is small, sad.

"Why can't you love me. Why does it have to be her?" She steps closer. Her thumb presses against the safety, the disengaging click echoing like a canon.

"I do love you. Look at me. Trust me."

Alice shakes her head. He's a demon disguised as a angel. He was born from hell and sent to earth to destroy her. But she has no intentions of destructing alone. "It's not me you love."

His eyes widen and everything becomes clear. He knows. "You didn't take them." It wasn't a question. She'd skipped her pills.

"I don't need them."

His cheeks redden and his eyes shimmer with tears. Fear slithers up his spine and his heart hammers against his ribs. With a shallow breath, his voice is barely above a whisper when he says her name. "Alice?"

Her answering smile is all the confirmation he needs.

"Please. Please don't do this."

For a moment she hesitates. The voice in her head suddenly grows louder, more fierce. "Leave him alone! Get away from him!"

Alice sways. "Too much, too much, too much." She grips her head, her fingers wrapping tightly around the gun. The sound of heavy footsteps echo from the hall. Someone is coming.

Thud, thud, thud.

They pound in her head like a hammer. Each step closing her window of opportunity. Her chance to have what she's always been denied. What she desires the most.

Him.

She raises her arm. It doesn't shake. Even as he begs, she doesn't waiver.

"Alice, no. Neither of you will survive without me!"

Smoke wafts from the barrel as the bullet leaves the chamber. Edward gasps as a hole is ripped through his chest. The bullet tears through flesh and bone, piercing and breaking his heart all at once. His knees buckle as blood seeps from the wound and pools on the floor. His eyes dim and fade as he clutches his chest. The light, his life, gradually leaks from his body with each slowing beat of his heart.

Alice drops the gun as her body is propelled into the wall. The vicious screams of protest from the voice inside her head finally shatter her fragile hold of power.

"What have you done?" The voice cries, anguish and despair causing her body to sink to the floor. She crawls over to Edward, cradling his ashen face in her lap. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Her words are barely intelligible because of the sobs wracking her body.

Edward's eyes flutter. His body jerks, convulsing in time with the beat of his heart as it races toward the end. He lifts his hand, the blood on his fingers mixing with the blood covering her tear stained cheeks. "It's not your fault, baby," he croaks. "I don't blame you."

"No." She tightens her hold and squeezes her eyes shut. She doesn't want his forgiveness. She doesn't deserve it.

"Look at me." When she refuses he asks again. The pain in his voice finally forces her to meet his gaze. With a sad smile and a final breath he whispers, "I love you, Isabella."

In a fog of grief she hears the front door bang open. Alice's self satisfied smile burns the backs of her eyes and splits her chest open. Isabella drops a final kiss to Edward's forehead and reluctantly moves away from him.

"I told you I would have him," Alice goads, her voice quieter now that she's lost control of Isabella's body.

Isabella shakes her head and lifts the gun to her mouth. "Like hell you will."

"Isabella, no!" Emmett screams, barreling into the room and lurching toward her. It's the last thing she hears before searing heat rips through her mouth and everything goes black. No more voices. No more pain. No more Alice. She's finally free.


	2. Prompt 2

Silver moonlight sliced through the trees, casting long shadows that danced over the leaf-littered forest floor. In a clearing, among the deafening sound of thousands of crickets, stood a man. The blade of his machete glinted in the moonlight. Dark red blood dripped from the tip and splatted onto the dried leaves below. He exhaled heavily, his hot breath billowing up in a fog as it hit the crisp night air.

His eyes narrowed behind his mask as he stared at the cabin across the clearing. The lights were out, and to anyone passing by, it would seem deserted, empty. But he knew better. She was inside. The only one left of her ten person group who'd decided to take a last minute camping trip before the weather turned cold.

But the rest of her group was gone. Bloody, butchered, and on their way to becoming rotting corpses. Lifting his boot-clad foot, he stepped forward, the crunch of leaves and the snapping of twigs causing a knot of excitement to form in his stomach. She knew he was out there. She knew he was coming for her.

The old wooden steps creaked as his weight bore down on them. The girl inside covered her mouth with both hands, trying to quieten her fear-induced gasping breaths. Her body trembled and her heart hammered so loud she was certain he could hear it banging against her ribs. The door groaned in protest as it slowly swung open, the light of the moon casting a silhouette around the man in the doorway. The man who had gutted and decapitated her friends.

Her swollen, red eyes widened with terror. She watched his shadow move closer, the toe of his boot coming into view as he stepped into the room. She drew her knees into her chest, trying to make herself smaller, invisible. But in the sparsely furnished room, blanketed with dust covered sheets, there were only so many places to hide. She had to escape. If she remained inside, she would die. Just like her friends.

Her killer looked from left to right, his eyes sweeping across the room. He smelled her. The smell of her fear mixed with the disgusting aroma of her perfume caused his eyes to prick and his mouth to water. He loathed all that she represented, but he craved her as well. Her terror. Her hopelessness.

His desire to slice into her skin, to spill her blood, made adrenaline course through his veins. He couldn't wait to close his eyes and sway to the melodic sound of her screams. He would paint the walls with her blood.

Excitement pushed him forward, panic caused her to react. She jerked, her back hitting the wall with a thud that echoed around the room. Behind his mask, her killer smiled. Swift steps―one, two, three―brought him closer to his target. The girl screamed. All sense of self-preservation was gone as fear corroded her mind.

She jumped to her feet, screaming in pain when the blade of the machete plunged deep into her abdomen. Blood splattered across the floor as her assailant ripped the weapon from her organs. Her body stiffened as she covered the now gaping wound with her hands. Stumbling forward, she lifted a blood covered hand to brace against the wall as she continued her futile attempt to escape.

Volcanic heat ripped through her as the blade once again plunged into her body. She tried to scream, but the sound died as blood gurgled in her throat. Her hand, soaked with blood, made a wet smacking sound as it connected with the window. Her knees buckled and the room darkened as she fell, her palm dragging down the window, hanging on until the very last moment before she collapsed to the floor.

He stood over her, a sinister smile gracing his lips that were hidden behind a blood covered mask. With one last satisfying glance at her blood-soaked body and mangled blonde hair, he waltzed out of the cabin and toward his home. There he would wait, hidden in the shadows, until the next group of unfortunate fools decided to go camping.

Less than a hundred miles away, Bella threw a duffel bag into the back of her jeep and slammed the door closed. Grabbing her best guy's hand, she flashed him a warm smile and pressed her lips to his. "Is everyone ready?"

He grinned and tugged her closer. "Yeah, we're taking three cars so no one is crowded. Are you sure you're up for this?"

Nodding in reassurance, she slipped behind the wheel. "Yeah, baby. Of course. I love camping."


	3. Prompt 3

Bella shifted in her seat and swallowed around the lump in her throat. The girls around her giggled, their sweet smiles barely hiding their malicious intent. Shoving the bottle of liquor into Bella's hand, Rose tsked in disappointment.

"Don't be such a baby, Bella. I thought you were cool. It looks like I was wrong."  
Alice laughed and nodded in agreement. "It's really a shame too considering we were the only people at school willing to give you a chance."

"I'm not a baby," Bella fired back. She straightened her posture and took a long pull from the bottle in her hand. The liquid burned like fire as it slid down her throat and chest. Coughing, she blinked back tears and thrust the bottle back into Rose's hand. "I can do it. I'm just a little freaked out, okay?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "There's nothing to be afraid of. It's just an abandoned building."

"It's an abandoned mental institution in the middle of nowhere. And it's pitch black. How am I going to see anything?"

Alice popped open the glove box of her car and pulled out a flashlight. "Here, take this. It'll help."

Bella reached for the flashlight hesitantly. "Why am I doing this again?"

Rose huffed and took a swig from the bottle. "Because it's fun. We've all done it. Nothing bad has ever happened. But each one of us has seen or heard something different. We want to know what happens when you go into that room."

"The room where all of the bodies were found." It wasn't a question. Bella knew exactly what room they were referring to. Her dad told her all about the horrors that had taken place there. He'd also warned her that he better not ever hear of her stepping foot in that place. He knew kids liked to go up there to drink and party. On more than one occasion a teenager had ended up in the hospital because they foolishly stumbled around in the darkened hallways looking for ghosts that didn't exist.

"We don't have all night, Bella. Are you going or not? I'd really hate for our friendship to be over before it's even started." Alice's not so subtle threat did not go unnoticed. As much as Bella didn't want to go inside, she wanted to keep her only two friends more. Tightening her grip around the cold metal of the flashlight, she pushed open the car door.

Rose's answering smile was blinding. She patted Bella on the shoulder and nodded. "You can do this. We'll be right here when you get back."

Bella swallowed and let the door close behind her. Flicking on the light, she moved toward the looming entrance of the dilapidated building. Inside the car, Rose pulled out her cell phone and texted Esme.

She's on her way. Be ready.

The phone clutched in Esme's hand vibrated, the screen illuminating the darkened room and her wide lifeless eyes. A figure loomed over her, his red eyes glowing with excitement. He ran his tongue over his lips, removing the remaining traces of blood.

"Boys," he whispered, knowing they'd hear. "There's more of them."

Dark chuckles echoed quietly in the distance. "Thanks Carlisle."

Rose and Alice smiled at each other. Turning up the volume of the radio they began to sing, completely unaware of the two figures standing ominously outside of the car.

"What do you think, Jasper? Are you feeling like a blonde or brunette for dinner tonight?"

"With the alcohol I smell in their blood it won't make a difference either way. Both are tainted. But I'll take the smaller one since it's been longer since you've fed."

Emmett's black eyes glinted with malice. "That's why you're my favorite brother. You're always so thoughtful." His shoulders shook with mirth at the resulting hiss from inside the building. "Don't be such a grouch, Edward. I'm still pissed about the girl you stole from me last week."

"You two can bicker later. Right now, I want to eat," Jasper interrupted, his fangs extended. He bent his knees and hunched his shoulders as he moved forward. Meeting Emmett's gaze, they reached for the car doors and ripped them open simultaneously.

Screams of surprise erupted from the car before cold, stony hands covered Alice's and Rose's mouths. They clawed at the hands, their eyes wide with fear.

"What a pretty little thing you are," Jasper praised, his voice melodic. "It's a shame you've tainted your blood, but I can't stand the thought of keeping you alive long enough to let it clear. You're not a very nice person, little one. Not that it would matter if you were. I'm famished."

Without another word, he sank his teeth into her neck. Her bones shattered as he tightened his grip. His eyes rolled back and his body sang with pleasure. With every heavy exhale through his nose he sucked in another mouthful of her warm, salty blood. The vessels in her eyes burst causing a growl to erupt from Jasper's throat. Dropping her blood-drained body to the ground he sneered at her in disgust. "So fucking weak."

Emmett stepped over Rose's body, which lay in a similar position on the other side of the car. "Maybe if you weren't so rough with your food you wouldn't lose the last drops of blood. You know you can't get it once it's burst into the eyes."

"I should rip them out of her head."

Emmett shrugged. "The last time you did that it made you sick."

Jasper kicked at her body, his face twisted with annoyance. "You're right. If it weren't for their blood, human's would be completely useless." His eyes drifted over to where Rose lay. "You certainly didn't waste any time."

"I wasn't in the mood for small talk. Plus, she pissed herself. You know I can't stand that smell."

Jasper made a sound of disgust in the back of this throat and reached for Alice's foot. "Lets go dump the bodies. We'll come back for the car. Maybe by then Edward will be done with whatever game he's playing."

"Fuck off," Edward hissed as the others disappeared into the woods with their victims. All but Carlisle's. Esme's dead body served a purpose for Edward. Standing from his crouched position, he shoved his hands deep in his pockets and leaned against the wall. Unlike the others, he was a bit more patient. He knew that fear caused adrenaline to spike and in turn would mask the flavor of the alcohol. So instead of rushing, he would wait.

Broken glass crunched under Bella's feet as she made her way deeper into the building. The thick concrete walls created a barrier against any outside noise. Rats scurried along the shadows, hugging closely to the walls as they ran from the threat they felt was near.

Bella's hand trembled, the light jerking across the floor as she stood in front of the iron bars of the prison like cell. Inching closer, her pulse hammered in her ears. A feeling of dread washed over her, stealing her breath. Something rustled inside the room, the sound causing Bella's eyes to prick.

"Hello?" she choked, her words strangled and broken. "Is anyone there?"

Suddenly, she froze. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open as the beam of the flashlight rested on a pale hand. "Oh, my God." The light bounced around as it swept over Esme's body, her dull eyes staring unseeing and her mouth opened in a silent scream. "Oh, fuck. Oh, my God. No. Esme?" Bella knew she wouldn't receive an answer when her eyes locked onto the gaping hole ripped into the side of her neck.

Screaming she turned from the door and ran down the hall. Her chest burned with each ragged inhale as she tried to remember her way out. She needed to call her dad. She needed to get to Rose and Alice. She needed to get the fuck out of that building.

Relief swelled in her chest when she turned the final corner, her entire focus on the entrance door flooded with moonlight. So focused on her goal, she barely had time to react as a lean figure stepped out of the shadows and blocked her exit. She stumbled to a stop, her body quaking with fear.

"Rose?"

"Afraid not."

Bella took a step back. "I need to call my dad. Something terrible has happened."

Edward tsked and shook his head in mock regret. "I can't let you do that, beautiful."

"Please," Bella begged.

Before she could blink he was in front of her, his finger pressing against her lips. "Shhh, don't cry, beautiful. I promise I won't make you suffer. Not for long anyway," he chuckled before sinking his fangs into her neck.


	4. Prompt 4

"Are you sure you wanna do this, Tanya?"

"Fuck no," she laughed. Tightening her grip on her bag, she looked at Bella, her uncertainty clear. "This place gives me the fucking creeps, but the owner is paying us a lot of money to investigate the weird shit that's been happening. I'll be able to pay off every cent of the student loans I racked up. You too, for that matter."

Bella breathed deeply and nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"Do you feel anything?" Tanya's expression was wary as she shuffled her feet.

Bella shook her head. "Not yet. But I wouldn't expect to from this far outside the house. You have the notes he left you about which rooms things were happening in, right?"

"Yeah. I think I'm going to call Seth before I head inside."

"Have you spoken to Edward?"

Tanya frowned. "He's pretty pissed at me right now."

"He's just worried, Tanya. You know how he is."

"He's my brother, of course I know. It's not me he's worried about anyway. He knows you don't like to use your gift. He's angry that I've asked you to do this with me."

Bella waved her hand in the air. "Don't let him get to you. It's not like we've never done this before. Truth be told, I think what you do scares the shit out of him. He doesn't want to believe that ghosts, demons, or anything else that goes bump in the night actually exists. But he can't come out and say that because of my gift. It frustrates him."

Tanya sighed. "You're probably right."

"I know I am." Bella grinned. "Go call Seth. I'll go inside and start setting up the equipment. Everything will be fine. You'll see." Grabbing Tanya's bag, Bella walked to the front door and unlocked it.

Her hand tightened around the heavy bag as she stepped over the threshold. The moment she entered the house, her body froze. Her eyes rolled back and her body stiffened as she began to shake. Images flashed behind her eyes, demons dragging their undead bodies across the floor, their eyes―eclipsed in black―a stark contrast to their rubbery white skin.

"Leave this place."

The cherubic faces of a dozen children danced around her, their eyes wide and pleading. "Help us. Save us, please. We're so frightened."

Their angelic faces began to distort. Their flesh melting like wax, falling from the bone until nothing but a skeleton and vacant sockets remained.

"This will be your fate. Do not provoke what you can't defeat."

The demon's clawed fingers scraped its nails across the wooden floors. Its hissing voice demanding and angry. Territorial and possessive. Its eyes widened, and a wicked smile stretched its rubbery skin as it looked around Bella, through her.

"Oh, this changes things," it groaned, a purr of pleasure vibrating in its chest. "It's too late for you now. They never leave."

Bella's skin burned and bile rose hot like acid in her throat.

"Bella!" Tanya screamed. She locked her arms around Bella and shook her roughly. "Come back, Bella! Please! Snap out of it." Her frantic cries broke through Bella's trance, and they both fell heavily to the floor.

Sobs wracked Bella's body as she tried to wipe away the image of screaming children. Her hands trembled as she covered her face. "They're just babies. Tanya, they're just babies."

"Who are just babies, Bella? What are you talking about? You're scaring me."

Bella gasped for air as she tried to slow her racing heart. She gripped Tanya's hands, fear twisting a knot in her stomach when she realized what the creature had seen. Who it was looking at. "This place," she choked. "It's filled with evil. You're not safe here."

"What do you mean I'm not safe here? Did you see something? Is someone going to hurt me?"

"Anyone who comes here is in danger. But the children never leave." Bella moved her hand, pressing it against Tanya's slightly swollen belly. "You can't be here. They'll take her from you."

Tanya's face paled as she covered Bella's hand with her own. "What?"

"We have to leave. Now. We can't stay here." Bella jumped to her feet, her body alive with adrenaline. "Get up."

Tanya scrambled to her feet as the front door slammed shut. The wooden shutters banged against the windows, the locks engaging with a deafening roar. Encased in darkness, Bella wrapped her arms around Tanya. "We need to call Edward and Seth. We have to get out. They don't let the children leave. They'll take her, Tanya!"

Bella had never been hysterical. She understood her gift was abnormal, but she'd always been comforted in the knowledge that most spirits were kind. Maybe lost and confused, but never had she encountered pure evil. Not until today.

Pulling Tanya to the front door, Bella yanked on the handle with all her strength. She pounded her fist against the solid wood and kicked at the lower panels. Screaming in frustration she ran to the nearest window and wrapped her fingers around the top of the shutters. She pulled at the lock, crying out in pain when her nail ripped from her finger from the force of her actions. "Goddamn it!"

"Bella, please. Calm down!" Fat, salty tears rolled down Tanya cheeks as she pleaded. "Please, I need you."

Slumping her shoulders in defeat, Bella wrapped her bleeding finger in the bottom of her shirt. "I have to call Edward." With trembling hands she pulled out her phone and dialed his number. On the third ring, he answered.

"Hey, baby."

"Edward," she exhaled, her voice shaky. "We're in trouble. You need to come get us."

"What? Where are you? Are you okay? Where's Tanya? Is it the baby? What's going on?" Edward's questions came out in a rush, firing out one behind the other.

"This house, Edward. The spirits. They won't let us leave. And if we don't get out of here soon, I'm not sure we ever will."

"What the fuck is going on, Bella?" Edward yelled, fear causing his blood to run cold.

"We don't have time for questions! I need you here now! I need you! Please," she sobbed, her words broken. "I just need you."

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm leaving now. I'll get there as fast as I can. Please keep your phone with you."

"I will. I promise. Just please hurry. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Disconnecting the call, Bella turned to Tanya. "He's coming, but it will be hours before he gets here. We need to find a room and stay there. Set up the cameras and turn on the lights of all the equipment. It'll be dark soon."

"We're in danger, aren't we?" Tanya asked, fresh tears falling down her cheeks.

Bella nodded. "We are."

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I should have never asked you to come here."

Bella shook her head and grabbed Tanya's hand. "This isn't your fault. You didn't know. Come on. Lets set up and wait for Edward. He'll come for us. Everything will be fine." Tanya didn't believe Bella's words any more than Bella did, but she nodded and followed Bella up the stairs.

Bella closed her eyes as she stood in the hallway, searching for the children, for a safehaven. Soft whispers and warm lullabies pulled her to the second door on the left. Pushing it open, they were met with a child's bedroom. Stuffed animals and a flower-covered quilt decorated the bed. "We'll set up in here. It's the only room that feels remotely safe."

An hour later, Tanya and Bella huddled on the twin sized bed together. With their backs pressed against the wall, they remained silent. "I'm so tired," Tanya exhaled, a heavy weight bearing down on her shoulders. A lone tear slipped down Bella's cheek as dark shadows danced around the corners of the bedroom.

"Get some rest. We'll leave here soon." The lie tasted bitter on her lips. She knew it was too late. Their fate had been sealed. Pulling out her phone, she dialed Edward's number and brushed away the stray hairs on Tanya's forehead.

"Bella?"

"Hey," she whispered, tired, resigned.

"I'm almost there. There was a wreck. The road was blocked. Are you okay?"

Bella watched the closet door slowly open. Her chin quivered and tears spilled down her cheeks. "Oh, god," she whimpered, goose bumps breaking out across her skin. "I love you so much. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. I'm sorry for always being so stubborn. Please forgive me." Her words were rushed, her moment of calm gone as hysteria set in once more.

"Bella, you're scaring me. Please stop talking like you're saying goodbye. I'm almost there. But you better believe I'm going to kick both your asses after I kiss you."

A clawed hand emerged from the closet, it' rubber white skin glowing under the green lights of the cameras. Bella's body tensed, her grip tightening around her phone. "Our father, who art in heaven, hallowed be Thy name. Thy kingdom come. Thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven," she wept, the air in the room changing, becoming heavy. "Oh, baby. It's too late. They're already here. I'm so sorry."

The creature dragged its body out of the closet, its black eyes locking on Bella as its lips pulled back, revealing rows of razor sharp teeth. "I told you we would not be defeated," it hissed.

The phone clattered to the floor and the lights burned out as Bella's piercing scream echoed into the quiet room. Edward's frantic voice crackled into the phone as Bella's screams morphed into a low gurgle until there was nothing. Reaching down, the creature grabbed the phone and smashed it in its hand until the pieces dropped to the floor.

Turning its black eyes to a wide-eyed Tanya, it grinned. "Children never leave."


End file.
